1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recording information, and more particularly to a data recording and reproduction apparatus permitting easy setting of a recording time period.
2. Description of the Background Art
To record a television program on a VTR (Video Tape Recorder), a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder or another recording apparatus, a user inputs information necessary for the recording via a remote control terminal or manipulation buttons provided at the recording apparatus. The information includes a recording start time and finish time, a recording channel, a recording mode and others. With the method requiring input of the information necessary for the recording via the user's manipulations, the number of items to be input inevitably increases. This invites erroneous input of the items, ending in failure of recording of the program of interest.
To solve the above-described problems, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-350130, for example, discloses a recording and reproduction apparatus that can simplify the control structure of time-shift reproduction. This recording and reproduction apparatus includes a memory permitting random accesses, a circuit performing compression of input video signals to output to the memory, a circuit performing decompression of the video signals recorded on the memory to output, a circuit controlling input/output of the video signals for recording video and the recording, a circuit controlling input/output of the video signals for reproducing the video and the reproduction, and a manipulation input portion.
With this apparatus, when the recording or the reproduction of the video signals is instructed, at least one of the recording and the reproduction is controlled and executed. When the time-shift reproduction is instructed, the recording and the reproduction are controlled to execute the time-shift reproduction.
According to the above-described recording and reproduction apparatus, however, a desired program would not be recorded if the user erroneously inputs the start time or finish time of the recording.